Because of You
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Hidup Sasuke kacau karena banyaknya masalah yang mendadak menimpa keluarganya. Namun, Sakura hadir bagaikan oasis bagi masalahnya yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri./... Aku tak pernah salah telah memilihmu. Karena dirimu alasanku untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.'/SasuSaku


**Because of You**

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Sasusaku

.

.

Sasuke tak menyangka takdir Tuhan akan membawanya pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan seperti saat ini. Keadaan keluarganya yang amburadul menjadi satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tak berhenti mengeluh. Segalanya menyebalkan dengan masalah yang terus membombardir keluarganya. Pada Bulan Januari lalu kakaknya yang baru berusia 22 tahun meninggal dalam sebuah insiden tabrak lari. Belum puas dengan hal itu ayahnya yang merupakan seorang koki profesional di sebuah rumah makan ternama jatuh sakit dan tak lagi bisa bekerja. Sementara itu kabar tak sedap mulai beredar tatkala sang ibu mulai sering keluar, yang entah kemana tujuannya. Orang-orang bilang bahwa wanita itu memiliki pria simpanan. Awalnya ia tak percaya. Namun, terus-menerus melihat tingkah aneh sang ibu membuatnya penasaran dan mengikuti tempat tujuan wanita yang sejak kecil begitu disayanginya tersebut. Benar kata orang-orang itu, mereka tak membual soal kelakuan bejat ibunya.

Wanita itu i benar-benar memiliki pria simpanan. Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mengerikan sang ibu. Di saat ayahnya sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya di rumah sakit, wanita itu malah memilih bersenang-senang dengan pria lain. Benar-benar wanita biadab.

Ia masih berumur 18 tahun. Masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Namun, pikirannya bagai kaset rusak yang mengerikan. Ia sebal dengan semuanya. Pelajaran matematika yang dulu begitu ia sukai malah berubah meracuni pikirannya. Baginya tak ada tempat untuk mengadu dan meluapkan segala emosi. Maka perlahan-lahan jalan hidupnya yang lurus dan baik-baik mulai berbelok ke arah kehidupan liar yang memyedihkan. Ia mulai mencoba rokok. Tak cukup dengan rokok, alkohol juga menjadi candu untuk menghilangkan stres yang meraja lela di otaknya. Kopi pun tak ketinggalan untuk dikonsumsi. Dan hal-hal semacam itu menjadi menu harian yang wajib.

Sekolahnya berantakan. Berkali-kali mendapat teguran dari sekolah karena kelakuannya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Padahal ujian kelulusan tinggal sebulan lagi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau malah menambah runyam masalah keluarga kita?" Mikoto, sang ibu langsung melemparinya dengan pertanyaan ketika kaki Sasuke baru selangkah memasuki rumah.

Sasuke hanya diam. Berdiri terpaku dengan decakan kesal yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya mengarah tajam pada sang ibu. Seolah ingin menghancurkan wanita itu dalam sekali lihat.

"Jawab ibu Sasuke! Kenapa kelakuanmu jadi tak terkendali seperti ini?" napas wanita itu menderu antara marah dan tak mengerti.

"Ibu bertanya padaku? Dan ibu tak melihat kesalahan ibu?" pemuda ini tertawa miris. "Harusnya ibu mengoreksi diri ibu sendiri sebelum memarahiku seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" mata wanita itu menyipit menatap putranya.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu semua kelakuan bejatmu. Kau cuma seornag wanita jalang yang berusaha lari dari kenyataan." Lewat manik hitamnya, amarahnya tampak menguar jelas. Otot-otot di rahangnya menegang lantaran emosi yang tak terkendali. "Ayah sedang sakit. Dia butuh kau untuk menguatkannya, tapi kau malah selingkuh di belakangnya. Kau hanya ada ketika dia berjaya dan seolah tak mau menemaninya di menit-menit susah seperti sekarang." rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya. Air matanya jatuh berlinangan di pipi putihnya. "Sasuke..."

"Jangan sebut namaku. Aku tak sudi memiliki ibu sepertimu." Itu jika segalanya bisa diputar ulang dan Tuhan mengizinkannya memilih ibu. Namun, kenyataannya berapa kali pun ia ingin dilahirkan dari rahim wanita lain. Ia tetaplah anak yang lahir dari rahim wanita bernama Mikoto.

"Ya Tuhan, nak. Asal kau tahu saja. Ibu tidak pernah melakukan hal keji seperti yang kau katakan. Ibu melakukan semua ini demi kau." Hatinya seolah tercabik, dan gelombang panas mengalir hingga mencapai matanya, membuat air mata itu seolah tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Demi aku?" Uchiha muda itu terkekeh mengejek. "Kau mencoba membela dirimu dengan mengatakan bahwa semua hal bejat itu kau lakukan demi aku. yang benar saja."

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Serabutan menghapus air matanya. "Kau tahu bahwa ayahmu sakit dan keuangan keluarga kita memburuk. Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari? Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya kan? Kau hanya peduli pada hal-hal yang kau senangi. Kau lebih peduli untuk mabuk dan berkumpul dengan pemuda-pemuda jalanan yang moralnya bu-"

"Cukup bu! Kau tak cukup baik untuk bisa menasehatiku."

"Dengarkan ibu!" wanita itu berteriak frustasi.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau akan bilang bahwa kau terpaksa mengencani pria-pria kaya berdompet tebal karen atak memiliki uang untuk membiayai keseharian kita?" matanya melotot tajam. "Aku bahkan tak sudi hidup dengan uang harammu itu." setelah teriakan terakhir itu ia buru-buru meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang terduduk sambil menangis karena tak mampu mengucapkan apapun lagi.

.

.

Sasuke diam menatap ayahnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Hatinya ingin protes pada Tuhan. Namun ia sadar, segalanya tak akan berubah bahkan jika dia seharian merutuk dalam hati. Miokarditis, penyakit dengan 11 huruf itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat segalanya semakin menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja sejak tadi?" ayahnya bertanya pelan, tak nyaman membiarkan suasana sunyi diantara mereka.

Bibir pemuda itu berusaha melukiskan senyum yang jejaknya terlihat kaku dan menyedihkan. "Tidak apa-apa yah. Hanya sedikit memikirkan pelajaran sekolah yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sulit." Kenyataannya ia telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah, namun tak kuasa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada pria itu.

"Belajar yang rajin. Kau sudah kelas 3 sekarang."

"Pasti yah." Ia mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Berusaha tampak seserius mungkin. Meskipun ia tahu kebenaran pada akhirnya akan terungkap. Namun, ia tak ingin melihat raut kecewa sang ayah. Bahkan membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup.

"Kenapa ibumu belum juga kemari? Ini sudah nyaris pukul 5 sore." Pria itu berkata lagi. Entah bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu semua masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Berusaha tenang dan tak terpancing emosi ketika teringat kelakuan sang ibu. "Dia di rumah. Pasti masih sibuk memasak. Atau kalau tidak begitu dia mungkin sedang membereskan rumah." Jawabnya asal.

Fugaku, sang ayah hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya. Hal itu malah membuta hati Sasuke sakit. Pria ini terlalu baik untuk tahu kebejatan anggota keluarganya.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari salah satu tempat hiburan malam ketika menjelang pagi. Kepalanya pening, efek terlalu banyak alkohol yang ia teguk. Musik disko masih bergema di telinganya serta dentuman-dentumannya masih tertinggal di bawah kulitnya.

Kakinya menapak di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Udara terasa dingin dan berembun. Dan berkali-kali ia mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya, karena jaket pun masih tak mampu untuk menahan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Ia berhenti di dekat mini market yang buka 24 jam. Berpikir bahwa ia perlu air putih untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik. Maka dengan langkah yang masih agak gontai ia mengarahkan kakinya kesana.

Entah bagaimana awalnya. Tahu-tahu ketika ia hendak masuk, seorang gadis tiba-tiba keluar dari sana. Mereka sempat berpapasan dan gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Tidak tahu apakah penglihatannya yang salah atau memang kenyataannya si gadis tersenyum padanya. Jadi ketimbang memilih melanjutkan rencana awalnya untuk membeli air putih, ia malah mengamati gadis itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

"Cantik." Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat wajah manis yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia merasa melihat makhluk yang begitu mempesona.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian, setelah helaan napas yang kesekian kali ia mulai masuk kedalam minimarket dan membeli sebotol air putih.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua mereka lagi-lagi tanpa ada kesengajaan. Sasuke saat itu kebetulan melihat gadis manis itu tengah berada di dalam sebuah toko bunga. Awalnya ia kira gadis itu mungkin sedang memilih bunga untuk dibeli. Namun, setelah diperhatikan sekali lagi ternyata gadis itu tampak seperti pemilik toko bunga tersebut.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah apa yang terlintas dibenaknya hingga membutanya nekat masuk ke toko bunga itu.

"Selamat sore. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Baru setelah pertanyaan itu terdengar sampai gendang telinganya, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sejenak ia tak menjawab, hanya untuk mencari jawaban yang pas, karena kembali keluar bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Itu hanya akan membuatnya malu.

"Tuan?"

"Aku... mmm... aku sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Terimalah aku bekerja disini." Heran juga ketika serentetan kata itu telah terlontar sempurna. Padahal bukan ini maksudnya datang ke tempat ini, ia hanya ingin tahu nama gadis itu.

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, terdiam. Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti pria yang pantas untuk bekerja di toko bunga sedehana ini. Pria itu terlalu tampan untuk menjadi karyawannya. "Tapi... aku-"

"Kumohon..." namun, sepertinya tidak masalah juga mencoba bekerja disini. Ia harus mampu membiayai hidupnya sendiri agar tak meminta pada sang ibu.

Sakura tak menjawab. Bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Namun, menolak pun tak kuasa. Bagaimana jika Sasuke ternyata adalah anak orang susah dan begitu membutuhkan pekerjaan karena telah ditolak berkali-kali oleh toko manapun. "Jika... jika kau memaksa. Tapi... apa kau yakin?"

Pria ini mengangguk karena entah bagaimana ia merasa begitu yakin dengan pilihannya kali ini. "Kalau begitu kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Kau bisa datang besok pagi." Sakura agak ragu. Masih tak percaya dengan tindakannya ini.

Lagi-lagi pemuda ini hanya mengangguk. "Oke, aku akan kembali besok. Sampai bertemu besok pagi." Kakinya baru saja hendak melangkah jika saja pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin timbul tak terlintas di pikirannya. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Benar juga, sejak tadi bicara mereka masih belum saling mengenalkan nama masing-masing. "Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura."

"Oh." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

Giliran gadis Haruno itu yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Suasana canggung mendadak mengisi celah di antara mereka, jadi ia pikir kenapa ia masih harus berlama-lama di tempat ini sementara ia baru bekerja besok pagi. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu sebelum si pemilik toko bunga sempat membalas ucapannya.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja tak pulang ke rumah. Ia menemani ayahnya di rumah sakit dan mengabaikan sang ibu. Bertemu pun tak ia sapa. Bahkan nyaris tak sudi melihat wajahnya. Meskipun masih tahu aturan untuk berusaha menutupi semua masalah agar ayahnya tak curiga. Namun, tetap saja tiap kali ia berada satu ruang dengan wanita itu ia menganggap sang ibu tidak hadir di antara mereka.

Dan pagi itu ia pamit pada sang ayah untuk pergi sekolah setelah menumpang mandi di rumah sakit. Tapi alih-alih ia malah menuju toko bunga milik gadis Haruno.

Matahari belum terbit sempurna. Fajar masih sedikit tersisa di ufuk timur dan Sasuke dengan semangat menggebu telah menanti di depan toko bunga yang akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan toko bunga tersebut masih tertutup rapat.

Baru setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 30 menit dengan kebosanan yang memuncak di ubun-ubunnya. Sakura akhirnya datang. Senyumnya terkembang bercampur rasa bersalah yang dalam.

"Maafkan aku." katanya sembari membuka kunci pintu. "Rumahku agak jauh dari sini. Dan ku rasa kau berangkat terlalu pagi."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, mengikuti gadis itu yang mulai masuk ke dalam toko. Melihat dengan teliti setiap sudut toko dan mengira-ngira apa yang mungkin akan ia kerjakan.

"Bunga-bunga di dalam pot harus dikeluarkan dan disiram. Mereka harus mendapatkan sinar matahari agar bisa tumbuh dengan baik." Sakura berujar, menunjuk beberapa bunga yang terjajar di rak-rak yang ditata menyerupai tangga. "Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu saja." Pemuda tak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Ia menyiram bunga-bunga tersebut dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu lebih cepat dari perkiraan Sakura.

Sementara gadis itu duduk di dekat meja panjang untuk merangkai warna-warni bunga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya ketika telah beberapa menit berlalu dan ia hanya diam memperhatikan ulah si gadis Haruno.

"Merangkai pesanan bunga dari beberapa pelanggan. Mereka akan mengambilnya siang ini. Jadi selagi menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini , layani pelanggan yang datang ya." Seulas senyum ia torehkan di bibir tipisnya. Hanya sekilas menatap Sasuke, karena detik berikutnya ia kembali sibuk dengan rangkaian bunganya.

"Ya. Akan aku lakukan." entah kenapa senyum gadis itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hatinya damai. Maka tanpa ragu ia menatap Sakura dengan mata yang nyaris tanpa kedipan. Lagi pula ini mungkin masih cukup pagi dan pembeli belum berdatangan ke toko bunga.

.

.

"Kau punya kopi?" tanya Sasuke siang itu. ia kelelahan dengan banyaknya pembeli yang datang.

Sakura yang tengah memeriksa bunga mawar merah menatap heran ke arah si pemuda. "Aku tidak pernah menyimpan kopi di sini." Ia menghentikan aksinya meneliti bunga-bunga tersebut dan menghadap tepat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau terbiasa minum kopi di siang hari?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ku pikir begitu. Boleh aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli kopi ke kafe sebelah?"

Sejenak Sakura diam. Menatap keluar pintu. "Ya, tidak masalah. Asal kau kembali secepatnya. Karena mungkin saja ada banyak pembeli setelah ini."

Sasuke mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Akan ku usahakan." Ia melambai pelan sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu dan menyisakan Sakura dengan jajaran bunga-bunga yang tengah mekar.

Kecanduan itu hal yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah mengalami kecanduan terhadap kopi. Hanya beberpa kali mendengar dari pakar kesehatan bahwa minuman dengan rasa pahit itu akan fatal akibatnya jika diminum dengan kadar berlebihan.

Awalnya Sakura tak begitu peduli dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka mengonsumsi kopi. Namun, ketika kebiasaan itu terasa berlebihan, gadis itu akhirnya tergelitik untuk menegurnya.

"Bukannya aku terlalu sok peduli atau bagaimana. Tapi kupikir kau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi kopi." Katanya pagi itu, ketika toko bunga baru beberapa menit yang lalu buka dan ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menyeduh secangkir kopi.

Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan membeli kopi bubuk dan menyeduhnya sendiri di toko bunga ketimbang harus pergi ke kafe sebelah dan menikmati kopinya di sana.

Uchiha hanya menatap si gadis sekilas sebelum kembali mengaduk kopinya. "Ini tidak akan membuatku mati."

"Tentu saja tidak sekarang. Tapi kau tidak tahu akibatnya nanti." Sakura menghela napas. oke ia terlalu jauh ikut campur sekarang. "Aku hanya memberi nasehat. Lagi pula jika dijabarkan satu-persatu kopi bukanlah minuman sehat jika dikonsumsi secara berlebihan. Beberapa orang mengeluhkan sakit lambung ketika terlalu banyak meminumnya, sebagian lagi terkena darah tinggi. Itu bukan akibat yang baik."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia tetap menyesap kopi hangantnya. "Bagaimana ya, aku terlanjur kecanduan. Ini sulit untuk ditinggalkan."

"Sebenarnya kau bisa. Kau hanya perlu mengganti kopi dengan minuman lain, teh misalnya." Ia berusaha memberi solusi.

"Teh dan kopi memiliki rasa yang berbeda, kupikir kau juga tahu." Setelah beberapa kali tegukan cangkir kopi itu tandas. Hanya menyisakan ampas kopi yang terlihat begitu kental.

"Entahlah." Ia agak kesal meladeni kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Uchiha muda tersebut. Detik berikutnya ia memilih untuk merangkai bunga ketimbang membiarkan dirinya terpancing emosi hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Mengamati Sakura yang tampak kesal. Bagaimana pun juga nasehat Sakura benar, kopi tidak baik dikonsumsi dalam jumlah berlebihan. Dan ia bahkan terbiasa menghabiskan 3 hingga 5 cangkir sehari. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kepalanya sering pening jika jadwal itu dikurangi. Jadi, ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali tetap mengonsumsi kopi. Karena efek pusing di kepala lebih menyebalkan ketimbang hal apapun yang pernah ia alami.

.

.

Pagi itu dokter memeriksa keadaan Fugaku dan mengatakan dengan penuh senyum bahwa pria itu sudah boleh untuk dibawa pulang. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik ketimbang beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dengan semangat yang menggebu, Sasuke meringkasi beberapa barang milik sang ayah. Memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas. Gerakan tangannya begitu cekatan, seolah tak membiarkan sang ibu membantunya. Ia sempat mengirim pesan pada Sakura bahwa ia tak bisa bekerja hari ini karena harus menjemput sang ayah di rumah sakit. Sakura bisa mengerti, gadis itu begitu baik. Dan ia mulai mengaguminya.

Mikoto berusaha menampilkan senyum sebaik mungkin. Ia membantu Fugaku berjalan. Beberapa hal membuat hatinya tak tenang, sebab semenjak aksi adu mulutnya dengan Sasuke, anak itu mendiamkannya beberapa hari belakangan.

Taksi biru yang mengantarkan mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah sederhana mereka. Sejak tadi, senyum tipis Fugaku terekspos jelas di wajah pucatnya, dan diam-diam Sasuke bahagia melihatnya.

Mereka keluar dari taksi. Setelah Mikoto mengulurkan sejumlah uang pada si supir. Supir itu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'semoga hari kalian menyenangkan' sebelum menancap gas untuk meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

Mikoto yang lebih dulu memasuki rumah sembari membawa beberapa barang yang sempat mereka bawa ke rumah sakit. Menyisakan Fugaku bersama Sasuke yang berjalan begitu pelan.

"Hei... ini kan hari Sabtu. Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?" seolah ia baru ingat jika Sasuke berada di dekatnya sejak tadi.

Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya mengguratkan sedikit kekhawatiran dan otaknya tengah sibuk mencari jawaban, berusaha merangkai kata yang sekiranya masuk akal. Tidak mungkin ia bilang bahwa hari ini sekolahnya libur. "Aku... aku sudah izin pada wali kelas bahwa... bahwa... hari ini aku tidak masuk karena mmm... karena ayah pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan... dan ibu tak memiliki teman untuk membawa ayah pulang." Jantungnya bertalu-talu saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia takut kalau-kalau ayahnya dapat membaca pikirannya, karena detik itu juga tatapan ayahnya begitu intens. Dan ia pikir saat ini batok kepalanya menyerupai kaca yang tembus pandang.

"Anak yang baik." Senyum Fugaku tersungging rapi seraya tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Sasuke.

Bukannya ia bangga dengan hal itu. rasanya seperti menelan puluhan duri. Dan ia tidak tahu kapan duri-duri itu akan mencelakainya. Oh ya Tuhan... semoga ayahnya tetap tidak tahu apapun, agar kepercayaan pria itu terhadapnya tetap kokoh. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk ayah." Omong kosong macam apa yang sedang ia rencanakan, ia sendiri tak paham. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi masalah hari ini. Ia akan memikirkan sisanya lain waktu.

Dengan telaten Sasuke menuntun sang ayah memasuki rumah. Tak menyangka sedikitpun jika pembicaraan barusan tertangkap oleh pendengaran sang ibu. Wanita itu diam-diam mengusap air matanya perlahan. Sasuke di ambang kebaikan dan keburukan, seolah ada dua Sasuke yang memiliki sifat begitu berbeda.

.

.

"Teriama kasih, lain kali kembali lagi ya." Sasuke tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah karangan bunga pada seorang pembeli.

Sang pembeli yang merupakan seorang gadis muda balik tersenyum. "Pasti, aku akan sering-sering datang ke tempat ini." Setelah berkata demikian gadis itu berlalu.

Dan Sakura yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka ikut tersenyum. "Kau membuat toko ini semakin ramai oleh pembeli."

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, terkekeh pelan. "Benarkah?"

"Kebanyakan para gadis, dan aku tahu, itu pasti karenamu." Dia berjalan mendekati bunga ttulip. "Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang. "Cukup baik. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Ia diam, seolah tak lagi berminat untuk bicara.

Sakura menatapnya begitu intens, menerawang jauh apa yang mungkin dipikirkan pria di hadapannya itu. "Jangan sedih. Masih beruntung kau memiliki orang tua lengkap."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menyimak kalimat Sakura.

"Ayahku meninggal ketika aku baru berusia 12 tahun. Itu memang sudah lama sekali. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih sering iri melihat anak perempuan lain bersama ayah mereka." Matanya berkabut, dan ia menundukkan kepala untuk menutupinya.

Pemuda ini baru ingat. Ia bahkan tak pernah kepikiran soal usia Sakura. Apakah gadis itu lebih tua darinya? Barangkali begitu. Sebab jika gadis itu lebih muda pasti dia masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. "Ya, aku ikut sedih mendengarnya. Maafkan aku." ia kembali menerka, namun, itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya puas. "Berapa usiamu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Agak heran mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "18 tahun, kau sendiri?"

"Waw.. mengejutkan sekali. Aku juga 18 tahun. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" atau jangan-jangan Sakura mengalami nasib sepertinya, dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kelihatannya cukup mustahil.

"Aku lulus tahun kemarin. Dan ibuku tak mampu membiayai kuliahku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berjualan bunga." Ia berusaha membaca ekspresi Sasuke, namun, ekspresi pemuda itu terlalu sulit ditebak. "Kau juga lulus tahun kemarin?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan alasan yang bagus kenapa aku tidak sekolah. Terlalu menyedihkan untuk didengar."

Sakura mengernyitkan kening. "Apa?"

"Aku dikeluarkan karena terlalu sering melanggar aturan."

Ketika ia hendak melontarkan kalimat, seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki toko. Sasuke segera menghampiri wanita setengah baya tersebut yang merupakan seorang pembeli. Dan Sakura kembali menutup mulutnya yang awalnya terbuka. Beberapa hal masih memenuhi benaknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun, ia bisa menanyakan kapan-kapan pada pemuda itu. meskipun rasanya pertanyaannya sudah terasa meruncing di ujung lidah.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan Sasuke semakin menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai karyawan Sakura. Meski ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada ayah atau ibunya soal itu. lagi pula kenapa juga ia harus mengatakan pada orang tuanya. Ayahnya masih menganggap ia pergi tiap pagi untuk sekolah. Sementara diam-diam ibunya mulai curiga.

Siang itu, ketika Sasuke sibuk dengan seduhan kopinya. Pembeli tak lagi berdatangan seperti beberapa jam lalu. Sakura melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Sealmat siang." Senyum wanita itu terlukis sempurna di bibir tipisnya. Meski tak tampak muda lagi tapi Sakura mengakui bahwa kecantikan wanita itu begitu menakjubkan.

"Selamat siang." Gadis Haruno ini mendekati si wanita. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari Sasuke, Sasukenya ada?"

Belum sempat mulutnya terbuka untuk menjawab. Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dapur kecil yang terletak di belakang. Melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Namun, ia memilih tetap memperhatikan ketimbang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ibu? Kenapa ibu bisa sampai kemari?" pertanyaan itu disertai tekanan yang menunjukkan keterkejutan bercampur rasa kesal.

Mata wanita itu mengharap iba. Dia menarik pelan tangan putranya dan mengajaknya keluar tanpa persetujuan. Dan ketimbang menolak dengan gerakan kasar, Sasuke memilih untuk menuruti permintaan wanita tersebut. Sakura hanya menatap mereka tanpa berniat ikut campur.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu jika kau bekerja di toko itu?" sorot mata Mikoto menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa untungnya jika ku beri tahu?" Sasuke mendengus. Nyaris enggan menatap wajah sang ibu. "Seharusnya kau senang karena tak harus menanggung biaya hidupku kan?"

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. "Kau masihlah tanggung jawab ibu. "Dipandangnya lebih lekat lagi putranya yang dulu begitu baik hati itu. "Ibu sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolahmu. Dia akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi untuk berubah. Lagi pula ujian kelulusan tinggal menghitung hari saja. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? manfaatkanlah!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya heran. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kembali ke sekolah itu lagi. Memangnya apa yang sudah ibu lakukan untuk membujuk kepala sekolah kolot itu? apa kau mengencaninya?"

"Astaga. Jaga mulutmu!" meski kemarahan sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Namun, Mikoto tetap berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang ibu yang pengertian. "Ibu ingin kau menjadi anak yang baik dan terbaik. Ibu ingin kau melanjutkan sekolahmu. Jangan buat ayahmu kecewa."

"Wanita sialan! Kau bicara seperti itu berdasarkan apa? kau sendiri melakukan hal tercela yang jika ayah tahu dia bahkan akan lebih kecewa." Matanya melotot. Menantang sang ibu yang tampak semakin terpojok.

Mikoto menelan ludah. Air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Namun, ia berusaha keras untuk menahan tumpahan cairan bening tersebut. "Ibu tahu, ibu salah. Tapi ibu tidak melakukan hal tercela apapun seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ibu hanya sedang kebingungan waktu itu." tangannya menghapus linangan air matanya. "Kembalilah ke sekolah dan ikuti ujian akhir itu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa orang dan kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Aku tidak sudi. Kenapa kau peduli sekali?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. kau putraku." Hatinya terasa tersayat ketika ia ingat kembali pada mendiang putra sulungnya. Dan betapa bahagianya hidup mereka dulu, tanpa adanya masalah yang begitu memuakkan seperti saat ini. "Kau harapan kami, Sasuke. Kami ingin kau sukses suatu saat nanti."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia makin muak ketika melihat linangan air mata wanita di hadapannya itu. "Persetan dengan semua harapanmu." Ia tak lagi peduli, dan tak ingin peduli. Kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam toko. Membiarkan sang ibu berdiri mematung di depan toko dengan isakan yang coba ditahannya.

"Kau apakan ibumu?" Sakura bertanya setelah si pemuda telah kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kami hanya berbicara masalah biasa. Dan dia selalu saja mendramatisir keadaan." Ia berniat meminum kopi hangatnya. Namun, tak lagi berselera ketika tahu kopi yang tadi ia seduh sudah mendingin. Huh... wanita itu merepotkan saja, batinnya.

"Kau kasar sekali pada ibumu." Gadis itu tak tahan melihat tingkah tidak peduli Sasuke. Ia berniat keluar dan menenangkan wanita yang tengah terisak itu. tapi pada akhirnya urung karena waita tersebut lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

"Itu bukan salahku. Dia sudah membuatku kesal." Ia membuang kopi dinginnya ke dalam tempat cuci piring.

"Oh ayolah. Membuat kesal bagaimana? Dia sudah susah-susah melahirkanmu dan ini balasannya? Bedebah sekali kau?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Perubahan wajah Sasuke begitu kentara. Gurat-gurat amarah terlukis jelas.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya membiarkan Sakura tahu beban hidupnya, bukanlah masalah besar. "Kakakku mati karena tabrak lari, dan pelakunya belum diketahui hingga detik ini. Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, ayahku berhenti bekerja karena penyakit miokarditis sialan. Dan kau tahu disaat-saat genting seperti itu ibuku malah selingkuh dengan pria kaya, benar-benar jalang kan?" salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Terkekeh pelan untuk menertawakan nasib buruknya.

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak. Ia tercengang mendengar penjelasan pemuda di hadapannya. Ternyata masalah Sasuke terlihat lebih berat dari masalahnya sendiri.

"Dan konyolnya wanita itu bilang terpaksa melakukan hal keji itu karena butuh uang. Karena dia harus menghidupiku dan membayar segala keperluan kami. Menjijikan, aku memutuskan tak lagi hidup dengan uang haramnya." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku... aku terharu mendengarnya." Sakura bahkan tak sadar jika matanya terasa berkabut. "Tapi... kupikir aku mengerti kebingungan yang dirasakan ibumu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin dengar pembelaanmu untuknya." Sasuke segera beranjak menemui seorang pembeli yang baru masuk toko. Senyumnya merekah seolah tak terjadi apapun barusan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Senyum pemuda itu malah membuatnya makin prihatin.

.

.

Sasuke kira kebohongannya tak akan terbongkar secepat itu. sore ketika ia baru pulang. Sang ayah duduk di ruang tamu dengan ekspresi wajah tak senang. Pria itu langsung melontarkan kalimat marah.

"Selama ini ayah menyuruhmu menjadi anak yang baik. Apa susahnya? Kenapa kau menghancurkan mimpi orang tuamu?" napas ayahnya menderu tak teratur.

Sasuke hanya menunduk. Nyaris tak berani bergerak, karena bagaimana pun kharisma sang ayah masih terasa mendominasi. "Aku... aku minta maaf yah." Tapi bagaimana ayahnya tahu soal ini. Bukan wanita itu yang melaporkannya kan?

"Ya Tuhan. Apa salah kami? Kau merengut putra sulung kami dan sekarang putra bungsu kami menjadi bajingan seperti ini." Pria itu meracau, beberapa kali mengumpat karena kekesalan yang tak lagi mampu untuk dibendung.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi. Semua bukanlah salah Tuhan, dan Sasuke mengambil jalannya sendiri untuk menjadi pemuda nakal semacam itu. "Ayah... aku-"

"Cukup! Naruto bilang bahwa kau tak lagi sekolah beberapa minggu ini karena dikeluarkan. Apa yang kau lakukan? bolos sekolah? Terlibat tawuran dengan pemuda-pemuda berandalan? Atau menghabiskan waktu berhargamu dengan duduk-duduk tidak jelas di jembatan-jembatan sepi bersama rombongan bejatmu?" wajah pia itu merah padam. Napasnya mulai semakin tampak tak teratur dan selama itu dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tak bisa disembunyikan dengan baik.

Demi Tuhan... ia bahkan tak memiliki rombongan bejat seperti yang disebutkan sang ayah. Tapi ia tidak sakit hati dengan kemarahan yang dihujamkan tepat di depan wajahnya tersebut. Ia malah khawatir dengan keadaan sang ayah yang tak tampak baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan hal yang berarti semacam membuat ayahnya tenang, namun, mustahil ketika kemarahan pria itu tak segera berakhir dan oatknya tak kunjung memberikan ide tentang aksi apapun untuk menghentikan emosi buruk ayahnya yang meluap-luap tak terkendali. "Aku bingung yah...maafkan aku."

'Plak'

Suara tamparan itu bergema di ruang tamu mereka. Membuat Mikoto yang semula berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah geragapan berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Air matanya berlinangan dengan suara isak tangis yang memilukan. "Cukup Fugaku. Sudah, jangan sakiti dia."

Agak terkejut dengan gerakan sang ayah. Tapi ketimbang memeluk wanita itu karena kemurahan hatinya untuk menghentikan aksi sang ayah, Sasuke malah mendorong wanita itu hingga sang ibu terjengkang ke lantai. Wanita itu mengaduh dan pemuda ini tak memiliki sedikit pun hati nurani untuk sekedar mengarahkan pandangan pada ibunya.

"Benar-benar anak jahanam." Fugaku makin murka. Gerakannya amat lambat ketika membantu wanita yang tersedu itu untuk kembali berdiri. "Ibumu berusaha membantumu dan kau malah mendorongnya? Bocah setan."

"Dia wanita jalang yang suka berpura-pura baik di hadapan ayah. Selama ayah sakit, dia meninggalkanmu dan berkencan dengan pria kaya di luar sana dan-"

"Fugaku, Fugaku." Mikoto berteriak histeris ketika mendadak tubuh suaminya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia kualahan menahan beban berat tubuh pria itu.

Sasuke buru-buru berlari ke arah ayahnya. Menyesal berkali-kali lipat ketika menyadari betapa fatal akibat yang ditimbulkannya. "Ayah... ayah." Namun, tak ada respon.

Ibunya sibuk menangis. Wajahnya kian basah. "Sasuke panggil ambulan." Nada suara itu tetap lembut, meskipun sedikit terkesan tergesa-gesa, tapi tetap saja tak terselip sedikit pun rasa kesal. Dia hanya panik.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali ia berlari menuju telfon rumah. Menelfon ambulan dengan kepanikan tingkat akhir yang mampu dilakukan tubuhnya. Matanya berkabut antara takut dan terharu.

.

.

Sakura mengerang kesal ketika ponselnya berdering tengah malam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengabaikan panggilan itu. Namun, kesan memaksa dari dering itu membuatnya bangun dengan tergesa, dan kepalanya terasa pening mendadak. Ia agak panik ketika melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar ponsel. Sejak kunjungannya sore tadi ke rumah sakit tempat ayah pemuda itu dirawat, ia merasa was-was. Takut jika tiba-tiba Sasuke menelfonnya dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal. Pikiran buruk ini memang menyebalkan. Tapi betapa malang nasib si Uchiha muda tersebut jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Hallo?"

"Nona Sakura?" suara itu bukanlah suara Sasuke. Melainkan suara seorang wanita yang begitu merdu dan bernada manja.

"Ya, ini Sakura." Napasnya agak memburu. Bagaimana jika Sasuke menabrakkan dirinya pada mobil yang melaju di jalanan? Dan hal itu membuatnya makin panik.

"Tuan Sasuke terlalu mabuk untuk bisa pulang sendirian. Bar kami akan tutup 30 menit lagi. Jadi saya menghubungi anda karena nomor anda adalah satu-satunya nomor yang tersimpan di ponsel tuan Sasuke." Penjelasan itu seolah menegaskan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah pelanggan baru. Dari cara bicara wanita itu kentara sekali jika dia mengenal Sasuke cukup lama. "Mohon kesediannya untuk menjemput tuan muda yang satu ini."

Sakura hampir mengumpat pada wanita itu. Namun, panggilan terlanjur ditutup secara sepihak oleh si penelfon. Gila apa, Sasuke mabuk dan ia yang harus menjemputnya? Ia berniat kembali tidur dan tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. tapi entah bagaimana hati nuraninya tergerak untuk membantu Sasuke. Pria itu pasti sedang tertekan sekarang.

Gadis Haruno ini mendecak. Kenapa ia harus memiliki hati nurani sebaik ini? Ya Tuhan...

Dengan setengah enggan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya sekilas. Setelah mengeringkan wajah dengan handuk ia tak begitu mau repot-repot berdandan kecuali hanya memoleskan bedak tipis di wajahnya.

Lalu dengan tergesa ia berlari keluar kamar setelah mengambil jaket. Tidak peduli jika ia kini hanya memakai piyama dengan baju lengan panjang dan celana kedodoran. Ia pikir orang-orang tak akan mau repot-repot mengomentari penampilannya.

Di ruang tamu ia berusaha memelankan langkah kakinya, pasalnya kamar ibunya dekat dari situ. Takut jika wanita itu akan terbangun dan malah menanyainya banyak hal. Beruntungnya semua itu sesuai perkiraannya hingga ia sampai di luar pintu rumah.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, antara kesal dan kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak, ia berputar-putar memasuki tiap bar hanya untuk mencari Sasuke. Wanita yang menelfonnya itu tak mengatakan letak barnya. Apa salahnya hingga terlibat dalam hal menyebalkan semacam ini?

"Hentikan itu!" gadis itu mendengus. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pembatas jembatan yang sepi sembari menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke yang mabuk dan masih tak menghentikan acara minumnya. "Ku bilang hentikan!" tangan kurusnya merebut paksa botol alkohol yang isinya tersisa setengah dari tangan si pemuda lalu melemparkannya ke bawah jembatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, meskipun gelapnya malam tak memungkinkannya untuk melihat, tapi nada bicara Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui keadannya. Badan pemuda itu samar-samar terlihat beberapa kali oleng, tak mampu berdiri tegak.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? harusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" ia nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengira jika pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan pria itu di jembatan sepi ini, sementara beberapa waktu lalu ia malah sibuk meneliti satu-persatu wajah-wajah mabuk para pelanggan bar.

"Hidupku hancur. Kau tahu hidupku hancur." Sasuke bergumam, terkekeh pelan kemudian mendecak. Bau alkohol menyengat bercampur dengan udara malam yang dingin. "Oh tidak. Aku memiliki hidup yang indah. Hidup yang sempurna."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Miris melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Ia paham jika pemuda itu ingin lari dari kenyataan hidupnya yang mengerikan. Tapi dia salah melangkah. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Tidak seorang pun bisa lari dari kenyataan hidupnya. Sebagian menyerah karena mereka hanya seorang pecundang. Tapi kau seharusnya memikirkan cara untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Bukan malah menghancurkannya." Seolah Sasuke memiliki kesadaran penuh saat ini dan mampu mencerna apa yang ia katakan. Kenyataan pemuda itu terlihat teler dengan tubuh yang bersandar di pembatas jembatan. Matanya setengah terpejam.

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Sakura merasakan matanya berkabut. Suasana sepi dan remang-remang membuatnya semakin ingin terisak. "Kau pasti terlalu banyak meminum minuman jahannam itu."

Kali ini Sasuke malah berusaha menegakkan dirinya dan berjalan lunglai. Sakura geragapan mengejarnya, karena dalam keadaan seperti itu Sasuke bisa saja terjungkal dan masuk selokan, atau lebih parah lagi adalah tertabrak kendaraan dan pemiliknya tak mau bertanggung jawab. Itu akan sama dengan akhir hidup si Uchiha sulung.

"Kau mau kemana?" gadis Haruno tersebut menghadang Sasuke dan mendadak tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura. Dia jelas-jelas sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Karena detik berikutnya suara isakan terdengar.

"Hidupku kacau. Tuhan tidak mau menolongku." Entah itu tangisan sungguhan atau hanya sekedar rengekan yang dibuat-buat. "Orang yang menghilangkan nyawa orang harus dilenyapkan. Dan orang yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri juga harus dilenyapkan."

Ketimbang membebaskan dirinya dari rangkulan pemuda itu. Sakura malah membiarkan si Uchiha tetap bersandar pada dirinya, meski beban berat tubuh Sasuke jelas-jelas sebuah penderitaan.

"Cukup. Jangan menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua ini." Barangkali beginilah putus asanya Sasuke dalam menghadapi masalahnya. Meskipun tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud si pemuda.

Malam itu Sakura memutuskan membawa Sasuke ke toko bunganya. Beruntung ia membawa kunci toko bunga sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot membawa Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya. Ibunya akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini. Jadi ia berusaha mengarang sesuatu untuk digunakan sebagai alasan. Oh ya Tuhan... ia sekarang bahkan nyaris berani berbohong.

.

.

Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Sakura menceramahinya habis-habisan pagi setelah ia mabuk berlebihan waktu itu. dan berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Janji dengan sepenuh hati bahwa ia akan meninggalkan alkohol dan menuman yang merusak kesadarannya tersebut. Entah kenapa kemarahan Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak begitu parah membuatnya bertekad kuat untuk menjadi laki-laki normal bebas alkohol.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" gadis itu bertanya setelah seorang wanita setengah baya yang merupakan pelanggan toko bunganya pergi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sasuke yang saat itu hanya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong ke arah pintu kaca mulai mengedipkan mata, dan mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis di dekatnya. "Dia belum sadar." Helaan napasnya terdengar berat. "Dokter bilang, kami harus siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuknya."

Sakura diam beberapa saat dan tak melontarkan kalimat apapun sebagai respon. Ia berusaha mencari saat terbaik untuk kembali melayangkan rentetan nasehatnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? kau curiga aku mabuk-mabukan lagi?" pria itu mendecak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Haruno muda itu mendengus. "Aku menemukan rokok di dapur. Itu rokokmu kan?" sebenarnya ia tak butuh pengakuan dari Sasuke. Jelas itu memang rokoknya. "Mulai dari konsumsi kopi yang kelewat wajar. Alkohol yang berlebihan dan sekarang rokok? Kau menumpuk begitu banyak racun di tubuhmu. Kau sadar tidak?"

Kali ini ganti pemuda itu yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa. sejujurnya setelah sering mendapat nasehat dari Sakura tentang dampak buruk terlalu banyak mengonsumsi kopi. Ia benar-benar mengurangi konsumsi kopinya menjadi satu cangkir sehari. Menghentikan minum alkohol, tapi untuk rokok ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan efek candunya.

"Aku membuang rokokmu ke tempat sampah. Hentikan itu, rokok tidak baik bagi tubuhmu. Juga tidak baik untuk lingkungan." Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya merasa bahwa merubah Sasuke kembali menjadi dia yang dulu adalah bagian dari kewajibannya. Entah ia mendapat pemikiran nyeleneh itu dari mana. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang hanyalah seorang pemuda yang kehilangan arah tujuan.

Pemuda itu masih diam. "Kau itu kenapa, suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang?" raut wajahnya agak kesal. Dan dengan langkah cepat ia menuju sudut lain yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan gadis penceramah tersebut.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan di tepian jalanan malam Tokyo yang cukup ramai. Sebuah pesan masuk dan membuatnya tersadar jika sejak tadi berjalan sambil melamun.

Pesan dari Sasuke yang menyuruhnya menemuinya di dekat jembatan sepi yang pernah mereka singgahi di hari Sasuke mabuk berat.

Mengingat malam ini ia tak disibukkan dengan kegiatan apapun, maka Sakura mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Ketika ia sampai di tempat yang mereka sepakati. Gadis itu telah melihat Sasuke berdiri sendirian dengan posisi membelakanginya. Entah apa yang mungkin menarik perhatian si pemuda. Karena sejujurnya, tempat itu sungguh tak ada menariknya sama sekali.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" tanyanya sembari berdiri di samping pria tersebut. "Ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke menoleh, dan tersenyum, meski tahu jika senyumnya tak akan berarti apapun karena dalam suasana remang-remang seperti ini mustahil bagi Sakura untuk menyadarinya.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan Sakura menebak jika pikiran pemuda itu hanya sedang kacau kemudian membutuhkannya untuk meringankan beban yang bertumpuk tersebut. "Oh ya, aku baru saja dari rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ayahmu. Kau sudah menjenguknya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku menjenguknya beberapa kali."

"Benarkah? Tapi ibumu tak melihat sekali saja kau masuk ruang tempat ayahmu dirawat." Dalam keremangan Sakura berusaha membaca mimik wajah pria di sampingnya, yang sayangnya tak terbaca sama sekali.

"Karena aku hanya melihat dari jendela kaca. Tidak benar-benar masuk ke dalam sana."

"Kau masih marah pada ibumu?" ia menduga begitu ketika lawan bicaranya tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. "Dia tidak seburuk itu, Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah selingkuh dengan siapapun."

"Dia membohongimu."

Dari jawaban barusan ia dapat menyimpulkan jika Sasuke masih belum bisa memaafkan sang ibu. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada ibumu? Dan memilih percaya dengan gosip murahan yang disebarkan orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu?" ia menggeleng pelan. "Ibumu hanya meminjam uang pada teman lamanya. Dan kau membencinya karena pria yang meminjamkan uangnya tersebut pernah jatuh cinta pada ibumu, begitu?"

Kata-kata Sakura serasa menohok hatinya, ia tak bisa menjawab, entah perkataan Sakura ini benar atau tidak. Tapi mendadak ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dan bayangan sang ibu yang sempat ia dorong waktu itu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Keheningan panjang mengisi celah di antara keduanya. Angin malam yang berhembus tak bersahabat ikut menemani suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Ketika Sasuke tak kunjung memulai pembicaraan. Sakura merasa bersalah telah menceramahinya banyak hal, seolah ia adalah yang paling benar. Padahal bisa jadi Sasuke sendiri merasa dirinya perlu dibela. "Maafkan aku... aku hanya berusaha meluruskan masalah kalian. Tidak baik kau membenci ibumu seperti ini dan... kau harus menperbaiki hubungan kalian segera." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur terlau jauh."

Sasuke mengerlingnya dengan ujung mata. "Lupakan saja. Aku menyuruhmu datang kemari bukan untuk membahas masalah itu." pelan ia menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke karnaval."

Sakura mengernyitkan kening. Detik berikutnya ketika pikirannya belum begitu bekerja dengan baik tangannya telah ditarik oleh Sasuke. Dan mau tak mau ia berjalan mengikuti langkah si pemuda.

.

.

Sejak pertama kali menaiki bianglala, pandangan Sakura tidak berhenti menatap takjub ke bawah, ke arah ratusan lampu yang menyala indah di sekitar mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Entah kapan aku terakhir kali naik wahana ini. Ku pikir sudah lama sekali." Dia berucap riang. Senyumnya masih terkembang di antara bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke karnaval dan naik sesukamu. Kau tidak punya waktu?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Bukan begitu. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk pergi bersenang-senang setelah ayah meninggal."

Semilir angin bertiup lembut di antara mereka. Menggelitik kulit dengan sentuhan yang nyaman. Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Tak menyisakan apapun kecuali mesin bianglala yang masih berputar dan kecanggungan yang begitu mencekik.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Aku telah bertemu banyak gadis cantik di luar sana. Tapi aku merasa hanya di dekatmu saja segalanya terasa nyaman dan bebanku seolah tak seberat sebelumnya." Ia menatap intens mata hijau cantik di hadapannya yang tampak kebingungan. Jelas gadis tersebut tak paham dengan maksudnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Sakura nyaris melompat dari dari rongganya. Bahkan tanpa sadar matanya sedikit melebar. Bagaimana tidak, pernyataan Sasuke barusan tak ubahnya kejutan yang tak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Tak habis pikir jika perasaan yang ia pendam sejak beberapa hari kenal dengan pemuda itu akhirnya terbalaskan juga.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata teduh Sasuke tampak begitu mempesona. Kharismanya terlalu luar biasa untuk ditolak. Ia menelan ludah, tangannya bahkan sedikit gemetar karena gugup. "Aku... mmm... asal kau berjanji untuk... tidak mengonsumsi alkohol, tidak merokok dan tidak mengonsumsi kopi berlebihan."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Jadi kau menerimaku?"

Tak ada anggukan. Sakura rasanya ingin lari dari tempat itu karena mendadak Sasuke tampak begitu tampan dan ia hampir tak sanggup menatapnya. "Satu lagi, maafkan ibumu dan perbaiki hubungan kalian."

Permintaan yang satu itu agak berat. Tapi sejauh ini ia sudah bisa mengatasi permintaan pertama Sakura. Jadi kenapa tidak mengiyakan juga permintaan yang kedua tersebut. "Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya."

Tak ada lagi percakapan. Mereka mendadak makin diam dan saling tatap dalam rasa gugup yang begitu memuakkan. Sakura menghela napas panjang ketika wajah Sasuke entah bagaimana semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia bingung, dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Segalanya nyaris terjadi, wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan andai saja bianglala tersebut tidak segera berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di bawah. Dan dengan suara hiruk-pikuk para pengunjung karnaval, mereka akhirnya sadar jika sedang berada di tempat umum.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Tampak kikuk dan berusaha tersenyum meski itu terlihat agak aneh. Tak beda jauh dengan Sakura yang bahkan merasakan pipinya memanas. Ya Tuhan... Sasuke nyaris menciumnya.

Mereka berdua turun dari bianglala dan berjalan berdampingan di antara puluhan orang-orang yang menikmati malam itu.

"Aku antar pulang ya." Pemuda itu berujar.

Sakura tak mungkin menolak. Maka dengan senyum tertahan ia mengangguk.

Satu hal yang memenuhi benak gadis itu. mungkin setelah ini ia akan berusaha dengan keras untuk membuat Sasuke kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Seorang anak lelaki baik hati dan penurut seperti yang dijelaskan Mikoto padanya.

.

.

Seorang anak perempuan beserta sang ibu tengah membeli sebuket besar mawar merah dengan selingan babys breath. Anak itu beberapa kali mengoceh dan membuat Sakura gemas. Usianya kira-kira 4 tahun, dengan pipi tembem dan bibir mungil yang imut.

Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pelanggan itu ketika mendadak terjadi keributan di luar. Seorang nenek 70 tahunan berteriak kencang setelah seorang pemuda membawa lari tasnya. Dengan tergesa Sasuke keluar dari toko bunga. Mengikuti arah telunjuk nenek tersebut yang mengarah ke selatan. Entah kenapa siang itu tak banyak pejalan kaki. Hanya kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang , dan mereka tak cukup peduli dengan masalah nenek itu.

Dengan langkah yang berusaha ia percepat, Sasuke mengejar si pencuri. Berlari melintasi kerumunan oarang dan nyaris menabrak seorang ibu muda yang tengah mendorong kereta bayinya. Wanita itu mengumpat meski Sasuke telah berusaha meminta maaf.

Sekilas ia melihat si pencuri berlari menyeberangi jalan. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Fokus matanya hanya ke arah pencuri biadab tersebut.

Buru-buru ia berlari melintasi jalan. Namun, naasnya saat itu lampu terlanjur menyala hijau. Dan mobil yang datang begitu cepat dari arah utara tak bisa memelankan lajunya.

Segalanya serasa melambat. Tubuh Sasuke terpental. Sejenak pemuda itu merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, seolah ia bisa terbang. Dan detik berikutnya, ketika tubuhnya berbenturan dengan aspal jalanan yang keras, tulangnya seperti remuk. Dan kepalanya perlahan kehilangan kesadaran.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah teriakan orang-orang dan klakson yang melengking nyaring. Namun, yang lebih terdengar jelas adalah teriakan Sakura.

Gadis itu tengah memanggil namanya dengan isak tangis yang menyedihkan. Lalu segalanya terlihat gelap, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lihat. Kesadarannya mulai terkikis habis.

.

.

Goresan warna orange di ujung barat menyisakan sebujur sinar matahari sore yang redup. Beberapa burung tampak berterbangan, dan awan-awan tipis di langit tampak menggantung diam. Semilir angin bertiup dan menerbangkan helaian daun maple tua yang rapuh. Daun-daun yang berserakan di atas paving menimbulkan gemerisik pelan ketika angin menyapunya.

"Udara tidak cukup baik untuk tetap berada di sini." Suara gadis itu membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam di atas kursi rodanya menghela napas panjang, tidak mau repot-repot menoleh untuk melihat Sakura.

Sakura smakin mendekati pemuda tersebut. Menatap dengan penuh simpati ke arah Sasuke. Perban di kaki dan kepalanya makin membuatnya tampak menyedihkan dan belum lagi bertumpuk masalah yang terpancar dari bola mata sayunya. Sejak pemuda itu siuman tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura sebenarnya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal yang berusaha keras ia tahan. Pasalnya kondisi buruk Sasuke tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk mengatakan kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Selain itu Sasuke juga memilih diam saja sejak hari itu.

"Aku tahu... ini berat." Ketika ia menghembuskan napas, uap tipis mengepul di udara. Dinginnya musim gugur mulai terasa menggigit. "Bicaralah... kau makin tampak menyedihkan jika hanya diam seperti itu." akhirnya unek-unek yang menganjal di dasar hatinya ia lontarkan juga.

"Terima kasih." Bibir yang sejak beberapa hari hanya diam itu berujar pelan.

Gadis Haruno itu semakin intens menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Ia hanya diam untuk menanti lanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah berada di dekatku selama ini. Kau tahu aku bukanlah orang baik. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi orang baik setelah ini." Pandangannya sekilas mengarah pada wajah sendu si gadis.

Sakura menelan ludah. Merasakan ngilu di hatinya yang kian melebar dan menimbulkan gelombang panas yang makin naik ke pelupuk mata. Hari ini ia ingin mengatakan semua kenyataan yang belum diketahui Sasuke. Dan meskipun semua terasa menyakitkan ia akan berjanji selalu berada di samping Sasuke untuk membesarkan hati pemuda tersebut. "Sasuke... di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Karena skenario Tuhan tidak pernah meminta pendapat kita, skenario itu sudah dirancang dari sebelum kita diciptakan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Ketika ia menatap Sakura, air mata telah berlinangan di pipi gadis itu. Kendati demikian, ia tidak buru-buru melontarkan pertanyaan. Memilih diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"Seperti ayahku yang meninggal bahkan sebelum aku bisa membuatnya bahagia. Kakakmu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan dan hal-hal lain yang menurut kita tak patut untuk ada di hidup kita." Ia mengusap air matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk bersedia dengan ikhlas menerima semuanya." Diam, matanya bergulir dan menatap Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu.

Tak ada anggukan dari pemuda ini. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa maksud si gadis. Beberapa saat berpikir dalam kebingungan membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahmu sudah meningal. Detik di mana kau mengalami kecelakaan." Sakura menangis. Dan ia mendapati keterkejutan yang luar biasa di wajah lawan bicaranya. "Ada satu lagi yang ingin ku katakan. Seseorang yang menabrak kakakmu sudah ditemukan. Polisi dan pihak berwajib lainnya tengah menanganinya."

Bibir tipis pria itu menganga. Matanya meloloskan cairan bening, dan meskipun ia selalu mampu menahan tangis tiap kali hal buruk menimpanya, kali ini hatinya tak lagi sekuat sebelumnya. Isakannya tertahan dan detik berikutnya ia melihat Sakura telah berjongkok di hadapannya. Tidak lagi peduli bahwa mereka tengah berada di taman rumah sakit dan tidak sendirian di tempat itu.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." Tangannya menangkup pada tangan Sasuke. Menepuk-nepuknya pelan, berusaha menenangkan.

"Di mana ibu?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah di sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa lama begitu benci dan tak ingin melihat wanita itu lagi. Entah kenapa Sasuke malah menanyakan keberadaan Mikoto. "Dia sedang membeli makanan di luar. Sebentar lagi akan kembali." Buru-buru ia mengusap air matanya. "Udara semakin dingin. Kita masuk ke dalam saja."

Sasuke hanya menurut ketika gadis Haruno itu mendorong kursi rodanya untuk memasuki rumah sakit dan kembali ke kamar inapnya.

Malam itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sakura melihat Sasuke meminta maaf pada Mikoto. Menangis dengan derai air mata dan penyesalan yang mengalir dari mata menawannya. Mikoto tak kalah menyedihkannya, wanita itu memeluk putranya dan mengelus kepala anak itu dengan sayang. Adegan tersebut begitu mengharukan, dan Sakura mengusap air matanya beberapa kali karena tak bisa menahan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya. Tapi sedikit melegakan karena melihat ibu dan anak itu bisa akrab kembali. Satu-satunya hal yang juga ia syukuri.

.

.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu berteriak senang ketika sang ayah baru saja memasuki gerbang rumah mereka. Kaki mungilnya berlari kecil menghampiri sosok lelaki yang begitu ia banggakan tersebut. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna dengan suara tawa yang mengalun menyenangkan.

"Ayah... aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Usianya baru 5 tahun, dan cara bicaranya mulai menyerupai orang dewasa. "Ibu sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan."

Pria itu, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh putrinya. Terkekeh pelan melihat ulah putrinya yang begitu lucu di matanya. "Benarkah? Oh ayah jadi tidak sabar untuk makan."

"Ayah pasti lelah. Ayah harus mandi dulu sebelum makan." Suara menggemaskan itu membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi tembem buah hatinya.

"Iya, iya. Ayah akan mandi dulu sebelum makan." Ia tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar telah memasuki pintu rumah dengan Sarada yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura yang semula tengah menata alat-alat makan menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sang suami.

Sasuke menurunkan Sarada. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Ia tersenyum sekilas. "Baiklah, ayah akan mandi dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya." Tangannya mengacak rambut putrinya, membuat anak itu bergumam kesal karena rambutnya jadi kusut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat sang suami yang segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Sejauh ini rumah tangga yang mereka bangun sejak 6 tahun lalu tetap baik-baik saja. Tak ada pertengkaran serius dan menyebabkan perpecahan. Bukannya mereka tidak pernah marah satu sama lain, dalam sebuah rumah tangga yang terpenting bukanlah mengenggam ego masing-masing. Ketika janji suci telah diucapkan, berarti mereka harus bisa dan bersedia dengan senang hati untuk menghargai pendapat serta pandangan satu sama lain. Karena manusia tak selalu memiliki pandangan yang sama tentang sesuatu.

Kesabaran dan usaha yang keras membuat mereka bisa hidup layak seperti saat ini. Keluarga Uchiha yang sekarang, telah memiliki rumah makan terkenal dengan banyak cabang di beberapa kota di Jepang. Prestasi luar biasa yang tidak didapat dengan usaha yang biasa-biasa saja. Segalanya seperti mimpi. Mereka membangun segalanya dari nol. Dan merasa Tuhan begitu baik sudah membantu usaha mereka hingga menjadi sesukses sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan celana pendek dengan kaos santai berwarna biru gelap. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar, ditambah lagi senyumnya yang selalu membuat Sakura tersipu meskipun sudah ratusan kali melihatnya.

"Aku berencana mengunjungi ibumu minggu ini, dan mengajaknya tinggal di sini. Aku tidak tega melihatnya tinggal sendirian. Lagi pula ibuku juga tinggal di sini kan? Mereka akan saling melengkapi." Sakura berucap ketika suaminya mulai duduk di kursi ruang makan, mengamatinya dengan tatapan lelahnya yang biasa.

"Apakah ibu akan bersedia?" alisnya terangkat. "Terakhir kita membujuknya dia bersikeras tidak mau. Dia menyukai rumahnya yang dulu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku akan mencobanya lagi. Dia pasti mau." Wanita ini dengan telaten menuangkan nasi ke piring sang suami. "Aku akan memanggil ibu dulu." Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar. Di situlah nyonya Haruno yang sudah hampir 60 tahun sering menghabiskan waktunya.

Sasuke mengekor istrinya dengan tatapan matanya. Sementara putri mereka hanya menyangga dagu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pria itu tersenyum simpul, teringat kembali masa muda mereka. Di mana segalanya terlihat sulit dan menyedihkan. Sakura yang membantunya bangkit menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. wanita yang kini menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu adalah alasannya untuk berubah. Alasannya untuk menjadi Sasuke yang baik dan mampu memimpin keluarga dengan baik.

'Orang-orang bilang cinta mampu membuat hati yang beku menjadi lunak. Wajah sedih menjadi bahagia. Cinta menggugurkan segala keraguan yang buruk dan menuntun pada satu hal yang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku tak pernah salah telah memilihmu. Karena dirimu alasanku untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.'

END

 **Gimana? Jelek ya?**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari status temen di BBM, hahaha... dia nulis gini. "Dapetin kamu aku berhenti nakal." Terus kok aku malah kepikiran buat fic yang kaya gitu ya. Maaf sih kalau feelnya mungkin kurang terasa, ditambah lagi banyaknya typo dan kesalahan yang bertebaran di mana-mana.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah mau baca.**

 **Review?**


End file.
